Hoshimi Yamanaka
}}| }}} - }} |- ! style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal |- - } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Birthdate May 21 - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Age } - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Gender Female - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Height 188.8 cm (1.888 m, 6.194 ft, 74.33 in) - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Weight 64.7 kg (142.639 lb) - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Blood Type O - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Kekkei Genkai Seizagan - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Classification Kage S-Rank Missing-nin Sensor Sage - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Occupation Founder of Kirigakure Leader of the Yamanaka Clan Mizukage - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Affiliation Kirigakure - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Clan Yamanaka Clan - }} |- ! style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Relationships |- } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Family - }} |- ! style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Rank |- } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Ninja Rank Kage - }} |- ! style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Abilities |- } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Chakra Natures Water Release Lightning Release Earth Release Fire Release Wind Release - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Jutsu Mind Default Jutsu Body Transfer Jutsu Thirteen Signs of Sin Aries Sign Taurus Sign Gemini Sign Cancer Sign Leo Sign Virgo Sign Libra Sign Scorpio Sign Ophiuchus Sign Sagittarius Sign Capricorn Sign Aquarius Sign Pisces Sign Cetus Sign - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Weapons Blood Scythe Sword of Murakumo Great Summoning Scroll Sword Bashosen Wire Strings Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords - }} |} Hoshimi Yamanaka was a legendary kunoichi who led the Yamanaka Clan prior to and after the formation of Kirigakure and became the First Mizukage. After being defeated by Madara Uchiha, she went into hiding for approximately a century. Background Before the era of ninja villages, Hoshimi became known as the most gifted member of the Yamanaka clan, a previously very small and unknown clan, eventually taking leadership. Under her guidance the Yamanaka clan rose meteorically in power, and was soon regarded as one of the more powerful clans in the world. Personality Hoshimi is a very confident, prideful woman. Possessed of a sharp tongue, she isn't one to mince words, and will belittle her opponent whenever the mood strikes her. She is not afraid to speak her mind or let her will be known. In her youth, she was headstrong and reckless -arrogant from her excellent performance as the Yamanaka clan leader- and charged into battles without thinking. Since her exile and supposed death, Hoshimi has become significantly more focused. She has also become much more lonely -so lonely, in fact, that she has taken to using her multiple bodies to hold conversations with herself, giving each Sign their original personalities. Appearance Hoshimi is a tall, light-skinned woman with long golden-blonde hair and equally golden eyes -a characteristic of the Seizagan. In her adolescence, she kept her hair tied in a high ponytail, but as an adult she wears it down, letting it flare outwards at the ends. A woman renowned for her beauty, Hoshimi has a slender, busty frame. She often wears an elegant, strapless two-piece dress composed of a low-cut, blood-red top that is black at the bust with black fur trim and white pleated lining down the front, as well as a long skirt or the same hue that falls to the middle of her calves. Underneath, she wears black, thigh-high leggings. She also wears white high-heeled shoes and white, bicep-length gloves which also have fur lining. On the right side of her head she has a black ribbon tied to her hair. Since her reappearance, Hoshimi now wears two black sashes around her right and left shoulders used to hold her sword, Murakumo, and the Great Summoning Scroll, repectively. Right above the scroll is her second sword, Blood-Scythe. Ablilities Not only is Hoshimi the most powerful ninja that the Yamanaka clan has ever produced, she is also one of the most gifted shinobi in history. The fact that the Yamanaka clan's meteoric rise in power and reputation was attributed solely to her is a testement to her abilities as a ninja. The fact that she was able to walk away with her life afterclashing with Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, revered as two of the most powerful ninja in the world at the time, albiet injured severely, indicates that Hoshimi was also one a massive force to be reckoned with. Another testament to her power is her obtaining of the title of the first Mizukage. Her skills are so great, in fact, that she was able to capture and possess her high-level targets without killing or severely wounding them. Taijutsu Kenjutsu Hoshimi is a swordswoman of the highest calibur, and is renowned for being one of the greatest of the ninja world. She has a large collection of swords that she can wield with masterful proficiency, all of which she forged herself. Her skill and knowledge is such that she was a member of the original Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist, a group of whose creation she had a large part in, as well as having created all seven of the blades and personally wielding Samehada.Though she is capable of favoring brute force over speed, such as when she wields Blood-scythe and Samehada, she greatly prefers quick, precision attacks with her naginata, the Sword of Murakumo. Each of Hoshimi's Signs also wields a sword. Yamanaka Clan Techniques Hoshimi excels in the usage of Yamanaka Clan techniques in a way unprecedented by anyone else in history. Her power was such that she was able to possess the bodies of others without leaving her own, using the Mind Override Jutsu, for years on end. She is also a master of interregation, able to probe a target's mind with astonishing speed and efficiency, going through a week's worth of memories within a matter of seconds. Using this, she can browse and ascertain the life of someone she has taken over within an hour and mimic them perfectly. Seizagan Ninjutsu Thirteen Signs of Sin Hoshimi's favorite and most powerful technique is the Thirteen Signs of Sin. This technique allows her to possess and manipulate thirteen separate bodies as though they were her own using the Mind Default Justu. Senjutsu